


Wolves in the Grange

by RoverMaelstrom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Werewolves, werewolf!hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoverMaelstrom/pseuds/RoverMaelstrom
Summary: In 1983, a werewolf attack changes the lives of the Granger family. Managing lycanthropy isn't an easy task at the best of times, but if anyone can do it, the Doctors Granger are up to the task.





	Wolves in the Grange

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! SO yes I know I have two other WIPs and they all update sporadically, but this just wouldn't leave my head until I wrote everything down. So, here you go, have some badass Granger parent action!
> 
> Important Things To Note:  
> A) This story is going to focus a lot on the efforts of the Doctors Granger to figure out how to manage the lycanthropy that's suddenly shown up in their lives. Hermione is 3, will be doing kid things, and it will be very rare, if ever, that we see things from her point of view.
> 
> B) I have several pages of backstory to the Doctors Granger. Don't be alarmed by details that don't seem to make sense for British dentists - there's a reason for those details, I promise, and you'll eventually get all the pieces to figure things out.
> 
> C) Did you know that in WWII the RAF sent a bunch of it's trainee pilots to Terrell, Texas so they could learn how to fly without being killed by bad weather or German bombs?
> 
> D) I would love, LOVE a britpick beta because I /do not/ know Britain well enough to feel comfortable that I'm getting some of the societal details right and having someone who can check my trains of thought before I accidentally write something super implausible will definitely help me spend more time writing and less time googling things like "foster system in the UK in 1960" or "employment in rural Scotland."

Manuel Granger walked down the path through the field back to the farmhouse hand in hand with his wife, Emilia. Their daughter babbled happily from her perch on his back, kicking her little heels against the metal frame of the baby pack. The sun was setting behind them and the July air was warm and sweet, buzzing with the hum of insects and occasionally punctuated by the calls of birds. It had been an excellent day and they’d stayed out a bit later than planned, but he wasn’t worried. His mother would be happy they’d decided to stay for breakfast and it wasn’t like they needed to be back in London tonight. As the sun’s last rays finally sank below the hills they began the walk up the driveway to his parent’s house, sauntering slowly and watching the stars come out. When they were halfway up the drive the peaceful evening was suddenly shattered by an eerie howl from somewhere off to their right.

Emilia’s eyes went wide and she turned to her husband. “That’s not good,” she whispered, her feet already picking up the pace.

“Inside, now, run!” he responded, following her. They bolted down the drive, but shortly before they made it to the door a snarling shadow barreled into Manuel, knocking him sideways and setting the little girl on his back screaming in terror and pain. It pounced on him, snapping and snarling as it’s teeth tangled in the heavy nylon of the baby pack. Emilia whirled around and charged towards the beast, landing a good kick on it’s ribs and succeeding in knocking it off of Manuel before it whirled around, sinking it’s teeth into her calf. She screamed and Manuel heaved himself up and stared, torn between his wife and the screaming child on his back. A moment later, the front door burst open and his father stepped out, already aiming his shotgun. The blast caught the beast in the side and it snarled, releasing Emilia’s leg as it was knocked back. She bolted for the door, Manuel right behind her, and the two of them managed to get inside as David Granger unloaded the second blast into the face of the charging beast, slamming the sturdy wooden door it it’s face.

Running on pure adrenaline, Manuel and David got Emilia up into the loft as his mother, Concepción, took the backpack with the child and followed up after as the front door shook under the assault from the beast outside. While Manuel got his wife settled onto the futon and began emergency first aide, David pulled the ladder up behind them and Concepción began to remove the hysterically sobbing child from the hiking pack. She gasped in shock as she realized that the little girl wasn’t screaming from fear or being jostled around, but rather because her right leg was clearly broken, with lacerations reaching up to the point that the backpack had protected her hip. Working desperately to stop the bleeding, none of them noticed that Manuel was injured until he paused after finishing the dressing on his wife’s calf, looked down, saw the lacerations down his side, and promptly swayed sideways as the blood loss got to him and he blacked out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the night was a blur, with the two older Grangers desperately doing triage, the beast outside howling and throwing itself against the farmhouse’s sturdy walls, and the tiny, bushy haired girl sobbing hysterically until she had no more voice in her tiny lungs. When the sun finally rose and the house no longer shook with the beast’s assaults, David Granger had rigged up a sling to get his son and daughter-in-law down from the loft and into the back of his farm truck and they quickly were loaded up and speeding off to the nearest hospital.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Manuel Granger woke up for real, he was lying in a hospital bed with his side swathed in bandages. He looked over, his heart in his mouth, and almost cried with relief to see his wife sleeping in the bed beside him and their daughter on a cot next to her mother, a small cast on her tiny leg and her arms wrapped around Emilia’s outreached hand. He watched them both breath for a moment, then took a deep breath himself and reached up to ring the call bell for the nurse.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Three days later, Manuel Granger sat at his wife’s bedside. The doctors were pleased but surprised with how fast the little family was healing. He’d overheard one of the doctors confiding to a nurse that he’d expected to have to amputate both of the bitten legs when they first were brought in, but at the rate the three Grangers were healing the doctor said he’d be confident in discharging all of them after one more night of observation. The two dentists talked quietly as their daughter slept soundly on her cot, hair fanned out around her small face.

“I need to show you something, Manny,” Emilia whispered once the most recent nurse finished her rounds. She pulled her left hand out from under the covers and stretched it out to her husband, her eyes worried.

Manuel looked at his wife’s hand, smiling a moment as her wedding band winked up at him before realizing what she was showing him. Her ring finger was red and blistery around the band, like she’d gotten a localized bad sunburn. He looked sharply at her and she grimaced, tugging the ring off and setting it on the table. Under where the band had sat on the skin was a red, raw patch in the shape of the ring. Emilia frowned and tugged down the front of her hospital gown to show her chest, where a simple metal chain with a pair of dog tags rested against her chest. She nudged them aside and he could see a lighter red patch, obviously not as bad, but obviously the same thing. 

“It’s the ring. I noticed it itching the first day in the hospital and I thought it was just my hand, so I moved it to my neck. But after several hours, my chest started itching too, and it didn’t start to heal until I took the ring back off. I tested it on my hand, to see how bad it would get, and clearly, well...we have a problem,” she said.

“You’ve never had trouble with your ring before, though...could it be any of the antibiotics they gave you?” Manuel asked.

“I don’t think so - I’ve had these before, I checked. But Manny...they never found the animal that attacked us. And I know the police didn’t seem to believe us that it was that big, but you and I both know that it was. And we both know there aren’t any wolves here, not anymore. And my ring is silver.” She spoke calmly, but her eyes were wide and worried.

Manuel inhaled sharply. He could put the dots together. And if anyone else put the dots together...he frowned. “Maybe, Emmylove. We’d best move carefully, until we know. Maybe we’d better visit my parents for a longer stay, keep the practice closed until we’re sure you’re healed. And if there are...ongoing problems...then maybe it would be best to discuss whether we  _ really _ want our daughter growing up in London. After all, I hear there’s some very nice country up north, places where a growing girl can run around outside without worrying her parents half to death.”

Emilia nodded, a determined expression on her face. “That sounds lovely, mi amor. Private, quiet country life seems like it might just be the thing. Hermione deserves a much freer childhood than London might provide now, it seems.”


End file.
